whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
1500c (WOD)
The 16th century in the World of Darkness. *1500s *1510s *1520s *1530s *1540s *1550s *1560s *1570s *1580s *1590s *1600 Events * By this time, the Anda have been wiped out by the Wan Kuei. * arrives in American southwest, subjugating and conquering natives. Native shifters harry Spaniards. * Spanish Inquisition. One of the torturers eventually becomes the Lady Aife, Caliph of Pain, the Maeljin of Angu, Urge-Wyrm of Cruelty. * begins in the areas of India and Pakistan, degrading the sacred dances of the Gurahl by tormenting their bear kinfolk. Gurahl stop performing ritual dancing, considering it to be profaned. * Second War of Rage begins in the New World. Old World Nagah immigrate to the Americas and find Nagah already there, to their surprise. Zuzeka forms. * conquer the Americas. Wyrm influenced conquistadors plunder gold of South American empires, as this symbolized the corruption of the purity of the Americas. One of the conquistadors eventually becomes Lord Steel, the Duke of Hate, Maeljin of Abhorra, Urge-Wyrm of Hatred. * The Artificers' work in optics is very important to physics in this century. * This century sees the rise of many great artist-engineers. * The Order of Reason ascends to power in this century. * Cosian-turned-Artificer Ambroise Paré designs mechanical limbs made of bronze, gears and springs. * An astronomer and associate of Kepler named Faustmann develops the Perpetual Motion Procedure, using it to set in motion a mechanical model of the solar system. * Two rival German Adytums, one Catholic and one Lutheran, engage in constant strife over denominational policy. When hearing of a threat posed by the Order of Reason, the two Adytums joined forces long enough to deal with the threat, and then resumed their fighting. * An Akashic Brother in Kyoto creates a Talisman, Master Joro's Sash. * Letitia the Venerated creates the Quietsong Effect to try to bring her master, Hasan Naraswami, out of Quiet. * Trinité, a Chorister monastery, is founded 10 miles west of Concordia. * A young Chakravanti befriends Akrites Salonikas. Salonikas, amused by the young man's serious demeanour, christens him "Senex" or "Old Man." The name sticks. * Senex studies in Great Zimbabwe. By the time the city falls, he is an accomplished sorcerer. * The colonial spirit overtakes Europe, destroying much native African culture. * 's Mughal descendants encourage religious tolerance. * Christianity and European trade are introduced to Japan. * The shamans of Mongolia begin to organize and call themselves the Sons of Tengri. * The Portuguese disrupt trade, weakening the Shona civilization and leading to the downfall of Great Zimbabwe. * Giorgio Vasari associates the Gothic art movement with the Visigoths and accuses them of having destroyed the Classic movement. This is the first known negative connotation of "Gothic". * Ahl-i-Batin Masters and Oracles venture to Mercury's Umbra, where they found the City of Brass. * Zhun Liao is considered one of China's foremost creators of Wonders. Between now and the 19th century, she creates the Inestimably Lovely Plum Blossom Dream Fan of Madam Zhun Liao. Early 1500s * Garou discover Region 7 in the Umbra, which eventually becomes the CyberRealm. * initiates the Protestant Reformation. * A rogue physician and alchemist, Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus V, catches the fancy of a Solificati cabal. * Franciscan monk Roberto of Aragon begins chronicling the traditions and practises of the tribes they hope to convert to Christianity. Mid-1500s * The Ceilican tribe is erroneously believed to be exterminated. Prior to this, the Bastet had been prosperous for 4000 years. Many Ceilican flee Europe for North America, where they will interbreed with native cats (cougars mostly), all the while pretending to be extinct. * The Akashic Brotherhood gift Concordia's Spirit Ward with the Taeo Temple. * starts around this time. References Category:World of Darkness timeline